I dare you
by xxRhymesWithWitchxx
Summary: Simple games give way to more for Faye and Diana. Cassie's dark magic takes over to a point and Charles turns out to be a rather inappropriate outlet for it. Shameless Fayana smut. Some Cassie and Charles as well. Mind the rating, naughty. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

The AU aspect is that Dawn killed Amelia (not Charles, but he knew about it – make for less evil sex) and that Adam really isn't a big deal here. Because I got bored of him for this.

"So how long are we going to sit 'round 'ere and wait for shit to happen?"

"Faye." Melissa began, hoping to stop her friend before the others tried in a less kind way.

"What?" Faye snapped, "It's not like I'm jinxing us am I now? That'd be bo peep over there."

"What?" Cassie's face scrunched up in annoyance and surprise.

"Okay, that was unfair," Faye began. "You're far too grumpy looking and emo to be bo beep."

"Enough." Adam said.

"You're right, not unfair...just inaccurate."

"Faye, we have stuff to do…we have more than your….your…"

"Diana's getting clever." Faye laughed. She fidgeted with her nail and looked down as Diana frowned. "Oh alright, I'll shut up….but I have to get my kicks in at least riling you guys up since you stole my solo magic."

"We're…" Diana was cut off by Melissa, Faye and Jake.

"Stronger together." They mocked. "We know."

"Go on Diana." Cassie said.

It wasn't often her place to interfere, she felt, and yet lately she'd found herself trying to pacify the group and make a point of taking Diana's side. It had everything to do with Adam and how obvious he'd made it that he wanted her. The last thing she needed was Diana hating her for more than she already was liable to.

"Thanks." Diana half-heartedly said. She'd found it hard to stay mad at Cassie, despite Adam and her breaking up, despite the chaos she'd brought into their lives. She didn't feel like herself lately and that worried her more than the other two could ever know.

"I just think we need to lay low…you know, until we hear more about the witch-hunters…Jake, you said you were going to go meet Isaac out of town, see …'

"Yeah, I'll see what's what." He finished for her. "Anyway, I should be going now."

"Want company?" Faye said, smiling that devilish and equally childish grin.

"No." He said, ruffling her hair like she was a child and leaving.

"Bastard." She mumbled as Melissa frowned.

"So," Melissa said, looking at Faye and hoping her mood had improved. "You wanna go down to the café, get coffee…tea…cake..anything?"

"Do [i]you[/i] need the company?" She hadn't intended to roll her eyes.

"No, you know what, I really, really don't." Melissa stomped off. It was almost a given Faye would say I'm sorry and make it up to her. She seemed to always do that lately, and she hated how she took her moods out on Melissa, also known as the only damn constant she had.

She had no guilt about yelling at the others, especially wet blanket Adam. She'd seen Diana, who she often accused of equally bringing down the fun, change recently. It seemed as if it was almost for the better, but there was no denying how hurt she'd been at first and how annoyed Faye was that the silly little boys in their circle had always feel for Cassie's chaos.

A little while later Faye wandered over to the pier, it was the last place she remembered feeling truly powerful – and of course Cassie had to prove to be more so even then.

Standing at the edge of the pier was Diana, pensive and looking longingly at the sea. She looked beautiful but there was a tension that surrounded her, despite the calm expression and windswept hair.

"Why so glum chum?" Faye teased, putting a lollipop into her mouth.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"I dunno…just wondering if I've done the right thing….what if I put us in more dang-"

"Oh stop, pleeeease." Faye whined. "Listen it's a beautiful day, Adam isn't whining, Cassie isn't preaching at us and there might actually be some sun coming out in Chance Harbour….can't you relax."

"I wish I was like you."

"Many say that." Faye flicked her hair, rather comically.

"No, for real…it would be nice to not actually give a…a …care about anything."

"You were gonna say shit…man, you wouldn't even say crap…." She rolled her eyes. "Loosen up Lady Diana."

"I don't like to swear okay…"

"Sucker?" She handed her the lollipop.

"No thanks, not sure where you've been." Diana managed.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know…." She slapped her across the back and put her arm around her. "Let's just go to mine, call Melissa even….have some drinks….mom's out for the night – fuck knows where and I don't even wanna know…man, if she's dating…"

"Faye, is all this leading back to you suggesting a girls night?" Diana smiled, "Cos if so that's perfect, I'll call Cassie.

"Noooo." She stomped her foot like a petulant child.

"She has to feel included," Diana said, while covering the mouth part of the phone as she let it ring.

'You always mocked my clean room." Diana said. "Surprisingly yours isn't that messy though." Faye let her through and immediately went to the bed and plopped herself down.

"Whoops, don't need these laying about." She grabbed a pair of lacey panties and twirled them on her index finger before flinging them across the room.

Diana bit her lip and watched them land on a pile of presumably dirty clothes

Looking around at the dark wallpaper and candlesticks, Diana focused again on Faye. "Your room is so…."

"Witchy?" Faye laughed, her eyes focused on Diana.

"Yeah, I guess." She half laughed and shrugged a bit. "Cassie should be here soon…..I think…"

"Aren't you ever sick of her…she's no fun, it's always me me me….I'm blond, I'm sad, I'm more powerful than you guys blah blah blah."

Diana rose her eyebrow and smirked. "She's never said any of those things."

"Well whatever."

For a moment Dianna considered what Faye had said, it was true that Cassie had a way of having trouble follow her and dragging them all into it. But exactly how much of that was her fault Diana wasn't sure about. She'd been the one to urge them all into binding their circle and now she felt she had to be fair to all sides because of it.

"You must at least be pissed at the whole Adam….oh hey!" Faye's fake nice greeting, a smile that didn't reach her eyes, gave away who had entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Cassie said. "Where's Melissa?"

"She's…you know….sulking."

"Faye." Diana chastised.

"What, it's the truth…I didn't say that's her fault…and besides, I admittedly like her better than the two of you so I can say those things."

Cassie rolled her eyes and adjusted her jacket.

"I should have said BYOB," Faye said. "Mel is good at that, I don't suppose Diana would ever dare break a rule and obtain some *gasp* alcohol."

"I do drink ya know." Diana shot back. "Maybe not the kind who would knock off a liquor store if my magic would allow but…"

"I only ever joked about that." Faye replied as Cassie laughed.

Faye ran down to her mother's liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine, before grimacing, this was no day to sip like a lady. She settled for the bottle of vodka and brought it back upstairs.

"Straight?" Diana asked.

"Curious." Faye winked jokingly as Diana took a moment to get the joke.

"I meant.

"Don't worry Miss Priss , I know…." She opened the bottle and took a swig, wiping her mouth and licking her lips. "Fuck that's strong."

"I'm fine." Cassie said. But as her text message when off again she changed her mind, and grabbed the bottle.

"Oh, boy trouble?' Faye asked, hoping against hope maybe this nonsense would at least drive Diana to loathe Cassie and kick her out.

"No." Cassie lied.

"Gimme that." Diana said, taking a swig and grimacing.

They'd sat on the bed, laughed at their various reactions to the alcohol and even practiced swooshing the liquid within the bottle and creating a mini tornado when they focused o it.

"This isn't the sexiest of magic." Faye complained. "But speaking of sexy, truth or dare time."

"You will never grow up." Diana said. "The last time my top came off.'

"You can always say truth." Faye reasoned.

Cassie checked her phone again and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I have to go."

"Is that…." Faye trailed off, she wanted to tease Cassie – who she was quite sure could handle it, but upsetting Diana would hardly help her night, it was bad enough Melissa was sad and MIA.

Cassie mouthed 'I'm sorry' and grabbed her jacket to leave.

There was a moment of awkward silence where Faye wondered if the Adam thing was resurfacing, so she spoke.

"She's got much bigger boobs than I'd realized."

"What?" Diana asked, shocked.

"She grates me but they are nice." She laughed and sipped from the bottle, making a sigh as the hot liquid passed down her throat, burning.

"I don't see what's so special…" Diana grabbed the bottle and then looked down at her chest.

"You dork!" Faye laughed.

"What?"

"And I had thought you hated her cos of Adam….or should…"

"I don't…I'm sad cos I honestly don't miss him the way I should…fuck, Faye what if something is wrong with me…what if I am as heartless as…."

"Me?" Faye half smiled.

"No…I didn't mean that, but sure." Diana grinned.

"I think it's truth or dare time Diana." Faye sat up on her knees and smirked.

"I dare you to….hmm." Faye wanted to know why she almost said "kiss me," it didn't make sense, there was no crowd, no reason to try and garner that attention or no one to embarrass Diana in front of.

"What?" Diana asked. "It seemed you had an idea in mind…what was it."

"Forget it."

"Faye."

"Maybe I am drunk."

"Come on…"

Faye shook her head with a pouty face and leaned back on her pillows. Diana focused on the rise and fall of her chest and found herself crossing her legs.

"No, you just think I don't have it in me, whatever it was…"

"It's just….well," Faye considered. "Okay, strip."

"What?"

"Do it."

"For you?"

"Sure, no one else is here." Faye said. "Okay, it might not be the best idea but…." She thought it beat the closeness of the other one.

"Fine."

"What?" Faye laughed, surprised and with a menacing smile.

"Maybe I am drunk too." Diana said, standing up and undoing the top button of her shirt.

"No…to music silly." Faye grabbed her remote and clicked on a playlist she liked best.

Diana laughed nervously as the song began but eventually tried to get into the rhythm.

"I've seen you when we went clubbing." She said to Faye, "You'd be MUCH better at this than me."

"Maybe so, but it's creepy to get off on yourself." She joked.

"Don't tease." Diana warned with a sheepish grin.

She'd unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her bra. Lacy on top and pushing her breasts up enough to spill over just a bit.

"Wow Diana, nice undies, you'd have known." She tried to joke but kept squeezing her thighs together, clenching and relaxing with each movement Diana made.

When she was just in her underwear, Diana paused. "How much farther did you mean for me to go."

"Take the top off." Faye said. Her eyes set.

Diana slid the straps of her bra down her arms and reached back to unclasp it. Before she let it fall to the floor she made eye contact with Faye.

Faye felt a tingling all over, like times she's used magic before, there was a dull, hot ache in her lower belly and she tried to ignore it.

She motioned, without even realizing, for Diana to sit on the bed.

Diana obliged,. Sitting on her knees, keeping her eyes on Faye. "I feel a bit silly."

"Sorry…."

"It might be better if you…." She shrugged a bit, which only drew more attention to the movement of her breasts and sighed. "If you….took something off."

Faye nodded, smiled and hoisted her top up over her head and tossed it in the pile at the end of the room.

"May I?" Diana asked.

"Maybe it's better if you dare me." Faye said in a deep tone.

"I dare you to let me take off your clothes."

Faye cocked her head to the side, a suspicious and arrogant expression that was nothing new to Diana.

She reached for her straps and lowered them and then found the clasp in the front. "Well, that's easier."

"Hey watch it." Faye joked.

"I meant…convenient." Diana smiled. She unclasped the bra and swallowed as she opened it.

"Not so bad yourself." Faye said, trying to muster a silly tone but it came out serious and almost a whisper.

"Here, let me help you." Faye said, shimmied to rid herself of the garment. Diana knew, felt, it had to be on purpose that she shook that way, arching her back.

Faye slipped off her mini skirt and sat in her black panties.

"Even Stephen." She managed.

"What else is there to do."

"Pass me the bottle." Faye said, liking the sight of Diana reaching across to the nightstand.

She took a swig and passed it to Faye who did the same.

"I dare you to talk dirty." Faye said, embracing whatever the hell she was feeling. It was no use ignoring it now.

"I can't." Diana said, bashful as she stroked her hair.

"Your tits are out on display, dare say you can muster a few lines."

"Like what?'

"Anything, miss goodie two shoes."

"Fine." She laughed and then tried to compose herself. "I wish…" She cleared her throat and then sighed. "I'd like to kiss you all over."

Faye playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to suck your tits and taste you and make you scream, I want your hands on me…" Her tough tone trailed off to a rather monotone truth.

"Dare me." Faye said, getting rather breathless.

"What?"

"Diana, dare me."

"I dare you to touch me." She was doe eyed for a moment and then looked wanton and on the edge.

Faye moved close to Diana's face and whispered against her lips. "Call me old fashioned but I like to kiss first."

Diana nodded, her eyes flickering and then closing as Faye gently kissed her, slowly and then parting her lips to gain entrance. Diana lost control, kissing back hungrily and sighing against her lips before biting her.

Faye grinned and pulled away, somehow exactly how she wanted it.

"This isn't a game anymore…" Diana sai; It was almost a question and it hung in the air.

"Everything is a game."

"You know what I…" Diana composed herself. "Fine, I dare you to let me kiss you."

"Fine." Faye grinned.

Diana came close to her mouth and then smiled, whispering shhh, before gently pushing Faye onto the bed.

"Diana, what are you…"

"I didn't say where." She looked up at her with now mischievous eyes.

Diana moved to kiss Faye's neck, biting her and licking along her slender collar bone until she reached her breasts.

She sighs gave away how horny she was and it pushed Faye to start touching herself. "Fuck, Diana stop whimpering." She mumbled, "I can't…"

Diana smiled, she hadn't felt so sexy in…perhaps ever. She stroked Faye's breasts and then began kissing them, softly at first, and then letting her right hand play with her left breast as the opposite grabbed hold of the other breast to put it in her mouth. She kissed her nipple, flicking it with her tongue and sucking on it, harder than Faye had expected.

She moaned, half pain, half pleasure and Diana moaned as she continued to kiss her breasts.

Finally she moved, peppering kissed down her stomach until she reached those black panties. "Nice but they have to…"

"Off." Faye ordered, breathless.

Diana slid them down and tossed them to the floor.

"Now yours." Faye said. Diana obliged and was about to do it herself when Faye motioned "no." and pushed her onto her side. She slid them off her long legs and did that familiar twirl before tossing them onto hers on the floor.

She slapped her bum and them kissed her thigh. "You have one hot ass, Meade." Faye said.

"Why thanks." Diana laughed, turning over onto her back.

"Now…" Faye pondered, she pushed her legs apart and kissed her inner thigh.

"Faye….what are you….oh…"

Faye licked her folds. "Already wet." She said smiling. Diana squirmed.

"I'm not sure we should…" She trailed off as Faye let her tongue worked magic, teasing her clit.

Diana tugged at her hair and then the bedsheets. "I'm close…"

"No." Faye said, her usual bossy tone. She sat up, licked her finger and then straddled her. "I'm really more of a top anyway.

"What are you…."

Faye pressed her breasts against Diana's as her leg moved between her thighs.

"This way we can both…have fun." She smirked. "And I get to look at you."

Diana moaned, Faye moved to kiss her breasts, nudging them with her face and feeling the weight against her cheek. Diana was gripping her ass and pulling it closer, tying to squeeze around her leg. Faye shifted so that their legs were interlocking and their pussies were rubbing.

"Sit up a bit." Faye said.

She ground against her and until she was slicken with sweat, Diana moaning and griping her shoulders. She repositioned them so they were both sitting, facing each other mostly with their legs wrapped in a way over each other. Rubbing against each other and holding on tight.

"Faster." Diana pleaded. Faye obliged and felt the heat rise. Diana began moaning, her nails digging into Faye's shoulder and she pressed more into her, crying out as she came. "Fuck."

Faye continued to move faster still, her eyes drawn to Diana's sweaty chest and perky nipples. She came and collapsed on top of her, a pile of limbs.

"So much for not swearing." Faye said as she tried to catch her breath.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie left the boathouse sighing. She'd told him the last thing she wanted to do now was hurt Diana, but it was more than that really. She saw in Adam's eyes a look of fear that bordered on disgust when she spoke about her dark magic – something that was increasingly with each crisis she faced and she had no idea yet how to make it go away or even always control it.

She knew that the majority of his thoughts were of concern and that he knew it wasn't really and truly her fault. But a few thing Faye would say, about how it seemed Cassie wasn't even trying, that she wanted this to make her special, to feel some sort of wonderful rush of power wash over her, it was a bit true, and the more Faye said it and the less Cassie fought it, the more Adam seemed to start and believe there was a part of Cassie refusing to attempt and control it.

She'd been marked from day one as the new girl and the one who had some power beyond their comprehension and she was tired of playing it safe already, tired of trying to make them understand. She'd felt she was on track to growing up faster somehow now and she didn't much care for being stifled or fawned over, regardless of intention.

Adam had let her leave and she had decided she should try to make it up to Faye and Diana for bailing on them, although she wanted none of their stupid girls night. She dialed Diana's cell and after it went to voicemail decided she would just go home.

As she reached her house she saw the door left ajar. Her grandmother was away visiting a friend for the weekend and although it was entirely possible she had left the door open in her rush earlier – an attempt to avoid Jake and Melissa who had been arguing about Nick's things next door, she still worried. Dark magic or none, she feared the witch hunters.

Charles had taken a second shot of whiskey before his walk, the chill from the damp and the wind was nothing to him now. He'd seen Dawn earlier and her bite and chill rivaled any looming storm. She didn't own up to any of it and as he mentioned Amelia's death, Dawn laughed. She told him he knew full well what her plans were and how his own need for power had prevented him from stopping her. In truth he'd not thought much about the logistics, the exact actions that Dawn would be willing to take to get what they'd been craving back for over 16 years.

He wanted that power back, he could almost taste it when he used the crystal last, but he'd been too afraid to obey orders in how they'd bring any of it about. His guilt weighed heavily on him and so he'd stopped trying to please Dawn, he'd even partially given up in the search for his powers.

Walking past Cassie's house he saw her outside, peaking in.

"Everything okay Cassie?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if I left the door open…but I'm sure it's fine."

"Let me check." He insisted.

"No, Charles, I'm fine."

"Just allow me." He walked past her, heading inside. There was no one there.

"I knew I was being silly." She said, less girlish than usual. She seemed tired but angry, he went to leave.

"See you around." He said, shutting the door.

She wandered over to the book case in her room and grabbed the small jar she had hidden. It was some silly power spell she and Faye had fought over earlier. The others, out ruling Faye, had agreed it was a bad idea and told them to leave it be. Cassie had no idea what Faye chose to do, but also had little faith in her ability to focus hard enough to make whatever it was work anyway.

The spell alluded to being free and for some time now Cassie felt it might somehow do something to her magic, separating light from dark and allowing her to easily access whichever over (or suppress one) that she needed. It was all conjecture but she didn't care. She'd been too careful for too long and it had done nothing good for anything she'd known. Her guilt over Nick, over the danger she placed those silly circle members in, it wasn't completely hers but she felt the weight of it anyway.

Uttering a simple line of two over the jar she saw a puff of smoke and the glass cracked. She felt something and then nothing.

All she knew now was that she needed air, the room seemed to have grown hotter and she kept feeling trapped within herself, like someone had closed the vents and windows and the air was old and stale.

She moved to her bedroom window and opened it. Charles was still outside, shouting on the phone words she couldn't hear. He hung up on whoever it was when he caught sight of her.

He waved and she smiled.

He'd not noticed before, how mischievous her smile could seem.

She switched to a girlish shrug, chewing on her full bottom lip and then motioned for him to go to the door.

She opened the door and without knowing why he stepped in.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She said. "Well yes, everything is."

She locked the door and moved into the living room. "I can't breathe."

"Should I call a doctor?" He asked, concerned and walking over to her.

She sat on the couch and he kneeled by her side to see if she was okay.

"No…no doctor can give me answers." She said. She was angry but calm, her breath was short but she seemed perfectly composed for the time being.

"What's this about?" He asked a little skeptically.

"Magic." She said.

He didn't dare move.

"I know you know we have it." She stated calmly, "And I won't be lied to again…I need to know what you know."

"Cassie I'm sure I know what you are…"

"Please." For a moment she was small and fragile. Her full lips pouted almost as she uttered that simple plea.

He felt compelled behind reason, he'd felt it before around dark magic and he knew he should leave, but she was drawing him in against both their will.

"What is it?"

"What do you see in me?"

"What?"

"What do I seem like to you."

"You…." He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "You're not like the others….you…"

"What?" She stood up and removed her thin cardigan, revealing a thin low cut T shirt. She was cold as the air blew through the window, that much he could see.

"It's like…" He stopped, "I should go." She moved to the door to stop him.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't appropriate." He said.

"What?" She asked. "Us being alone in my house….Charles you haven't known me since I was a kid…I'm not like the others….I'm a stranger….I…"

"You're just like…"

"My mother?" She asked.

"No." She said. "I'm sorry, perhaps you are…but I see another side….it's like…." He walked away from the door and stopped. "What's happening?"

"Please tell me, do you think dark magic makes me….bad?"

She seemed to be on the verge of panic. She seemed so unstable at that moment, calm one moment and ready to cry or scream the next. He had no right to judge her; he'd lost all sense long ago.

"No." He said, his hands reaching out to touch her face, he stroked her golden hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. Her eyes were wide and trusting but there was always something so deep and mysterious lurking behind that striking blue.

Her plump lip parted slightly and she looked at his hand touching her.

Finally she lunged up towards him and kissed him. He let her lips caress his only for a moment before pulling away.

"Don't you want me?" She asked, pouting but her eyes almost enraged.

"I can't…." He barely said

"I need something…I need someone….please."

The way she shifted her weight, the way he could see her ample cleavage from his height drove him insane and he grabbed her and kissed her again, this time full on.

She moaned against his lips and pressed her chest up against him as she stood on her tip toes.

His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and fought with hers. She bit his bottom lip and her hands clung to his shoulders.

"Cassie…" He breathed against her ear.

She tore herself away and stepped back. For a moment he considered running or begging but she moved towards the stairs and with one hand on the banister cocked her head to the side. "Come." She said, in a girlish tone.

He nodded and followed her upstairs.

Her window was still open, wafting in colder air and the increasing wing as the storm approached.

She looked at him in her room and almost laughed. She'd had one boyfriend back home, intimacy, if you could call it that, had been rather disappointing and this scared her now but she felt like she was burning and she couldn't imagine not being touched right now.

"This is bad…" He said, his word saying one thing but as he should the door behind him, his body say another. He rid himself of his jacket and looked for fear in her face.

"Are you…"

"I need someone, please." Her lips quivered in frustration, her strength wavered when she wasn't touching him and losing herself somehow.

He kicked off his shoes and left his socks with them. She moved to open his shirt but he took her hands in his and looked at her sweetly for a moment. There was a sense of helplessness but also a growing fire in her eyes. She inched up and fought to kiss him again. He let her and welcomed it.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Sorry you feel this…"

"I just want to feel." She said. "But are you sure….you do want me?" She stepped back and bit her lip.

With that expression he lost himself. He picked up her, grabbing her ass and put her on her dresser. Her legs wrapped around him and she sighed as he kissed her neck. She tried to press herself against his erection and sighed as she struggled to get closer.

"These are bad." He said, gently touching the waist of her jeans.

She nodded and clung to him as he picked her up again before throwing her on the bed.

He unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs. "These are very bad." He said again, tossing then away.

She sat on her elbows and smirked, embracing a powerful feeling she'd missed for some time. "Well I'm a bad girl Charles."

He removed his shirt and crawled up her body and pushed up her top. "Cassie, sit up."

She obeyed and rose her arms up over his head so he could rid her of her thing shirt. Her breasts looked so full and large on her small frame. She was spilling out of her teal bra and with each breath he stared at the rise and fall of her chest.

"You're amazing." He whispered as he began kissing her collar bone and licking her cleavage.

"How do you feel?' She asked. She wondered how her power felt on him, if he felt as wonderful as she had started to, as pained and breathless but as driven.

"I've been…" He stopped for a moment and she looked at him with those big eyes.

"Let me make you feel better." She said, pushing him onto her bed. She straddled him, her breasts spilling out even more from her bra and worked at deftly unzipping his jeans. He helped her rid him of them and then watched as she looked at him sweetly. She reached into his boxers and grabbed his length. Her mouth partly open, her eyes sleepy with lust and a want to please she took her hand away, pulling his boxers down and lowered herself to kiss his chest and stomach. He let his head roll back and sighed until she reached his naval. She stopped and then moved to put his hard cock in her mouth. Slowly she moved up and down, her tongue teasing him. "Faster." He demanded and she listened.

He could come if he let himself but he stopped and urged her up by the hair.

"What?" She asked, wiping her mouth a little.

"It's you who wanted to feel better…let me Cassie."

"I…"

He sat up and ushered her to lie down, switching spots. "Shh, just let me make you feel…"

She put her hand to her panties and began to touch herself. "No," he said. "That's for me to do." He smiled, taking control again and she nodded.

He slid her lacy nude panties down her legs and kissed her thigh. She squirmed and sighed and he pushed her legs apart swiftly. With his index finger he traced her lines and nudged into her to see she was wet. "Good." He said, "But we can do better than that." She moaned and arched her back a bit as he kissed her folds, letting his tongue poke inside and then dragging it up to her clit where he sucked her in a bit.

"Charles, please." She said, writhing beneath him. He wanted to bring her close so she'd be ready for him.

"Let me taste you again." He said, licking her and sending shivers up her spine.

He continued to her lick clit as he inserted his finger into her. She was so tight he felt himself grow harder.

She wanted to be filled, she wanted to lose herself; she managed to sit on her elbows again and spread her legs further. "Now." She begged.

"He moved up her body and kissed her. "I want to see you." He said, as he slid her bra straps down her arms. She sat up so he could unclasp it and toss it to the floor. "Beautiful." He breathed again her eat before moving to kiss her breasts.

"Touch me."

He obeyed and felt as desperate to as she'd been. He kissed her breasts, massaging them and looking at how her eyes closed as she enjoyed his touch. He sucked on her nipple, flicking it with his tongue as his fingers rubbed the other until it was equally perky. She was trying to hide his leg, interlocked with hers and he did. Feeling her heat against him he moved his one hand down her body to gain entrance. She was tight and wet and her legs pressed against his finger. He had to slip another finger in to be sure and she moaned with delight.

She opened her eyes again and blinked up at him while biting her lip. He moved to sit up and watched her laying there. "Cassie…"

She sat up and there was such a power in her eyes. Slowly she moved to be on all fours. He caressed her back and felt her ass but didn't move closer. She came to him though, relentless and with a wanton expression.

She climbed up into his lap and straddled him, his mind tried to say no for a split second but his hand was guiding his cock slowly into her. She rubbed her breasts against his chest and he couldn't resist putting his face into them again and licking her. She moaned and then made eye contact.

"Fuck me." She said. He kissed her full lips, biting her lower one and thrust inside her. It looked as if it hurt and she dug her nails hard into his shoulders.

"Cassie…." He asked.

"Fuck me." She said, and began bouncing on his lap, her breasts dancing and her ass slapping up and down against his lap.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He said, biting her ear and kissing her neck. He moved her so she was back on her back and slammed into her further. She moaned and gripped his ass, scratched lines across his back.

"More." She was barely audible as she sighed, her hips arching up to meet his.

She cried out a she came, clenching around him. He kept thrusting as she rode out her orgasm until he made a low growl and plowed into her again, shaking he came,

After a few seconds he slowly pulled out of her. He lay by her side, sucking her nipple and letting his hand massage her down there and she caught her breath.

Her swollen lips curled into a slight smile and she nuzzled up against him.

After a little while she moved to sit up. "I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm sorry." He reassured. "I don't…"

"It's my fault…my magic…."

"It's not your magic's fault that I…." He traced a line on her thigh and then sat up, rubbing his face. "I did something bad…but I wanted to."

"I am bad." She said. He ignored that comment.

"How do you feel?" He finally asked.

"Better." She said. "I feel…." She looked to the cracked jar on the bookshelf and ignored the howling wind. Whatever they'd told her not to do she didn't care, she felt more and more like herself.

Tbc.


End file.
